


A little bit green

by DreDri



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thor 2 never happens, because hulk, dude - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreDri/pseuds/DreDri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce goes to Asgard, and is not received very well by the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit green

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those works who make Bruce it's a blushing bride, who just let's Thor make decisions for him, and just....no.
> 
> Un-betaed

Bruce sat in the garden that branched off of his and Thor’s rooms in Asgard. They were there as Thor wanted him to meet his family and friends, other than Loki. It hadn’t gone well, they all seemed to look down at him, all but Thor’s mother who smiled calmly at him the whole time. He was dressed in Asgardian clothing which were too big, and had been tailored to his frame by sneering seamstresses.

 

He knew he wasn’t ideal, hell he was a train wreck if he was honest. But before coming here he had been so blissfully happy with the large thunder god. But now, when faced with the kingdom that his love comes from, and it’s people who so obviously find him wanting Bruce know, just knows they will not last.

 

They will yield and break under Odin’s fury, under Frigga’s cool acceptance. It would happen and Bruce would accept it. No matter how much Thor fought, it was only delaying the inevitable. He picked up a flower which had floated down from one of the blossoming trees. Beyond his welcome Asgard was beautiful, the vaulted halls and gilded walls and ceilings were beyond amazing.

 

It was like a dream land, but Bruce could feel the Other Guy boiling with his frustration, and Bruce was beyond angry. But he just stored it away for some future time like he did all his anger. Standing up Bruce moved back into their rooms and heard Thor’s voice outside the door, it was tense and unhappy. So he leaned a little closer to listen.

 

“He is a warrior SIf.” It was said tensely, but quietly.

 

“He looks like a rabbit, Thor you cannot be serious in your endeavor to keep him at your side.”

 

Bruce moved away, he no longer needed to hear anything. If that wasn’t proof enough he didn’t know what was.

 

Thor came in and smiled a Bruce, but the scientist could see the thunder that rested in Thor’s eyes. But he couldn’t make himself smile, not fully. Even as the god-like man came to stand in front of him.

 

The tunic Thor wore looked much more at home than it did on Bruce, the silver armor making him look regal. Bruce had forgone the armor, since it was a moot point really, the Other Guy would just ruin it if anything did happen. He watched Thor move, he fit in the arching halls and the beauty that was their chambers, Bruce didn’t. True he hadn’t fit in really anywhere since his ‘accident’ but that was his life. He was used to it.

 

Thor framed Bruce’s face with his hands, it was a feeling Bruce was trying to imprint in his mind. But he knew whatever he’s remember would be a fading shadow of the real thing.

 

“Thor,” Bruce said, But Thor kissed him, lightly on his lips and pulled back just so the curtain of his golden hair surrounded their faces.  

 

“Bruce, I love you. You need never doubt it, I would cross realms for you, and more.” Thor’s voice was tight and earnest, Bruce met his crystal blue eyes and sighed.

 

“And I love you, but I don’t fit Thor. You have to be king one day, and you’ll need heirs. I can't provide those, even if I live that long.”

 

Thor sighed, and Bruce felt it sweep across his face. But the asgardian kissed him again. “I shall not stop you if you choose to go, but I beg you do not leave because they do not know you. They have judge too quickly.” He lightly kissed Bruce again and smiled. “We have a banquet to attend, please do not distress.”

 

The banquet hall was crowded and full of cheers and loud talking. Thor kept Bruce tucked to his side, knowing the nervousness Bruce felt and crowded rooms and too many people. Soon though they were seated and Thor merrily spoke with his friends who all but ignored him, and he was fine with that. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Frigga tapped his shoulder and he rose to his feet.

 

“Walk with me in the gardens, Bruce Banner, I wish to know you better.” Many people stared at him expecting some slip up but he bowed slightly to her and offered his arm. Thor smiled at him warmly before Frigga began pulling him away. The night was just as beautiful as the days, and the garden was found to be bioluminescent. Bruce looked at the different plants, so different from Earth’s but still so familiar.

 

“I am glad to have finally met you, Thor spoke much of you when he returned.” Frigga said, she was looking at him, looking down at him even she was taller than he.

 

“I’m happy to meet you as well, Thor has told my so much about everyone.” But, Bruce thought, they don’t seem to like me much.

 

“They judge quickly, and with much spite.” Frigga said, smiling at him, and Bruce wondered how he ever thought it was a cold look. Then suddenly she was hugging him, and he gripped her desperately not sure why he did so. “You have been hurt, this I can tell. But nothing short of an amazing person would have caught my son’s eye. They will come around, give it time. If they don’t, the fault is theirs not yours.”

 

The next few days passed with Thor showing Bruce his home, and it was joyful. No one interrupted their time, and Bruce was glad for it. In the end though things had to change.

 

Thor went to training, Bruce came along with him, but sat up on a balcony watching as Thor took out groups of guards with ease and grace. It was mesmerizing. There was something about Thor in any kind of battle that was all about perfectly controlled power, he knew his strength and it was something Bruce enived. Even with all his control on the Other Guy he still has incidents, still wrecked towns and most recently Manhattan. Thor was all concentrated power and grace packed into a ridiculous frame. But he was kind and not easily angered which Bruce knew to be a good trait for a future ruler. The guards fell down in the courtyard, and would almost always jump back in. Thor held his attention the most, his golden hair gleaming and matching the playful smile on his face. Thor was a force of nature, hammer or not.

 

Someone sat next to him, and he looked over. Lady Sif, he had heard was the shoe in to marry Thor before Jane and now him, he could see why. She was beautiful and powerful, but the way she looked at him now made him want to go back to him rooms, but he didn’t.

 

“Thor tells me you are a great warrior, and yet you do not train or have armor.” It was said in a tone that Bruce couldn’t really place, somewhere between bewilderment and disgust. So he shrugs and goes back to watching Thor silently.

 

“Tell me you at least have a weapon.” She suddenly said and Bruce smiled at her and shook his head. “Great warrior he says doesn’t have a weapon, has not armor. I feel you have fooled him, lied.” She said though he was sure she thought he couldn’t hear the quiet tones in which she spoke.

 

“I hope you never see me in battle.” Bruce says and stands stiffly going back towards his rooms, a weight like lead in his heart. But he thought of Frigga and smiled to himself. THe guards who passed gave him large births, and spoke his quiet tones in another language, one that Thor murmured to him sometimes.

 

Suddenly though he was turned around. “You think me a warrior not good enough to be your shield brother?” It was Sif, and she looked angry and insulted. Bruce stared wide eyed up at her, blinking silently for a second. He had accidentally insulted her, which in the the long run wasn’t good. He sighed.

 

“No Lady Sif, that’s - that’s not it.” She let him go and glared at him hotly, her dark coloring ink black against her silver armor and alabaster skin.

 

“Then, pray you, tell me why you wish me not to see you in battle.”

 

“I am not myself in battle; it’s very hard to explain.” Bruce rubbed his face with one hand. “Not matter what Thor says, I don’t feel like a great warrior.” He smiled smally up at her. “Not like you, or the warriors, or Thor. If you’ll excuse me.” He then left, doubts filtering through his mind and causing worry to knot his gut.

 

He found himself again in the garden, looking at the plants in the fading light of day. He was kidding himself he thought. But he would attempt to win people over for Thor, he loved Thor more dearly than anything he ever had, even Betty. When this had first started he was sure it wouldn’t work out, but as it turns out he now had a sex life again. Knowing Thor could wrangle the Other Guy was enough to calm the fear that usually plagued that type of situation. It was amazing to feel mostly human again, and Thor had given him that.

 

“I did not realize that someone was here.” Bruce tensed slightly and turned to see The Allfather, Odin watching his with one cool grey eye. “However I did wish to speak with you, so I will take this opportunity to do so.” The kings walked towards him and Bruce watched him, brows creased. “I will be frank, Thor needs someone who can rule at his side, and even fight at his side. But can also provide the kingdom things it needs, I am not talking of just heirs. Those can be adopted and such else. But our world is much different from yours, Bruce Banner. You must think of the good of Asgard, are you the right person to help lead it?”

 

“Frankly,” Bruce said a slight snap in his voice. “I doesn’t seem like anyone is giving me a chase to prove myself, assumptions are made, and conclusions drawn without any evidence. So, My Lord, I will wait and see.” Then he bowed and made his exit, never seeing the slight look of shock on the king’s face, not the queen who stood behind her husband smiling.

 

“I told you.” Frigga said with a laugh.

 

Days passed, and Bruce knew that his visit was coming to a close. Many had grudgingly accepted him, even the king and Bruce was satisfied with that. Sif seemed much nicer to him, and the warriors three followed her example. It was a refreshing change from their indifference and ignoring him. Not that they really went out of their way to include him, it was usually a greeting or a random question about earth.

 

Thor lavished attention on him, and took him around the palace on his arm, seemingly oblivious to the scornful looks they received. Bruce wouldn’t admit it, but these were his favorite moments. Although the sex was amazing, and lounging around with THor and his companions was fun. Walking and listening to the price talk about his kingdom made something swell in Bruce’s chest. He accepted the fact that no one liked him. but Thor loved him and shared so many great and amazing things.

 

It was early one morning, as they ate a breakfast of fruits and cheese and Thor was summoned to see Odin. The meeting lasted a while, and Bruce paced the rooms, hands worrying each other. When Thor returned the happiness seemed to have been drained from the prince.

 

“I must go to Alfheim for they are being attacked, they call to Asgard for aid.” Thor kissed Bruce on the lips. “I shall return.”

 

Bruce grabbed his arm and frowned. “Take me with you, I- The Other Guy could help.” He gazed up at the blond who smiled at him.

 

“This is know well, my love. Most of our army is preparing for battle, as the invasion is large. I will not leave my home unprotected, you are stronger and could best me easily. Stay, protect my home.” Thor this time pulled the mild-mannered scientist to him, molding their bodies together in a passionate kiss.When they parted Bruce lightly punched Thor’s arm,

 

“Sweet talker.” Then he sobered up. “I’ll stay, only if you promise me you’ll come back.”

 

“I shall, I leave Asgard in your hands my love.”

 

Bruce followed Thor to the front of the palace, and watched as he descended towards the army waiting on the rainbow bridge.

 

Bruce sat with Frigga in the throne room, both seated on a bench near the deisis. Hours had passed with no word, and Bruce was worried, Frigga reassured him that all was well.  It was then that the doors banged open. Standing in the door was a large man, his face a dark, ruddy color, and course, braided, red hair. He wore thick armor, and rich colored clothing. Frigga stood in front of Bruce, her tall form eclipsing his completely.

 

“Who are you, you dare enter here?” Firgga seethed, Pulling a long bladed dagger from her belt.

 

“I am Cournth, Asgard is mine.” He said a cruel smile on his face. “Even now my army advances towards the palace. Surrender and you shall not be harmed, dear lady.”

 

“I would rather die.” Firgga spat, getting into a battle stance. The man laughed, and pulled a long handled axe out from under his wine colored cloak.

 

That was when Bruce spoke. “Who’d you steal those clothes from, because they fit your very badly.” The brunette stepped around Frigga, having removed the ornaments he had been adorned with, now only wearing the tunic and breeches, having also taken off his boots.

 

“I will not be spoken to in such a way.” The man, Cournth growled, lowering his axe towards Bruce.

 

“A peasant who wants to be a king.” Frigga snapped, and moved Bruce behind her again. “I will kill you before you take this throne.”

 

“Or I’ll kill you, and your little slave boy.” The man charged, Frigga easily deflected three of his swings before he backhanded her, sending her flying into a pillar. The giant of a man then turned to Bruce. “Now your turn, maybe I’ll taste you before I kill you.” He advanced forward and Bruce took a large breath.

 

“We don’t need to fight, leave and I won’t kill you.” THe man laughed, and pointed at Bruce’s small form.

 

“You kill me, that wench had a better chance.”

 

“You think that Odin, The All-Father would leave his home unprotected? Then not only are you a peasant, you’re an idiot.” Bruce took another large breath and waited for the man’s reaction. “I’ll give you one last chance, leave and never come back.”

 

“You insolent;” The axe fell, and a roar echoed through the palace. Standing in BRuce’s place was The Hulk, who breathed heavily glaring down at the invader. The beast growled, and slammed his fists on the floor.

 

Then he roared, and charged. THe man was dead within the first hit but The HUlk moved out of the throne room, and out into the oncoming army with vigor and a roar that seemed to shake the fighters to their cores. The green behemoth began snatching up the invaders, The Hulk telling them apart by their muddy brown armor.

 

The Asgardians who were left, all fighting hard for their home watched in awe and The Hulk plowed through the enemy, taking down their berserkers without a glance. Heimdal was by the green beast’s side, roaring along with him then Heimdal stopped.

 

“Hulk!” Heimdal yelled getting his attention. “I need to get to the Bifrost!” The Hulk smiled and began to make a path for the golden warrior, who quickly followed him, before owning the shining bridge and bringing Asgard’s main forces back, who flew into battle with a yell.

 

Thor glanced around, he saw his mother in full armor sword gleaming with blood. She was leading a battalion down the right flank. With a quick glance he tried to spot Bruce with her, that was until a roar he knew well sounded over the battlefield. Thor took to the sky, hitting enemies as he passed overhead, to land next to his love who was at the moment was smashing enemies into the stone paths of Asgard. Man Asgardian warriors stood with him, keeping The Hulk from getting overwhelmed.

 

The battle ended quickly when Odin returned, and all was settled. The Hulk paced outside the palace, raged boiling but with no outlet. The warriors three and Lady Sif sat around Thor who was watching The Hulk with a half smile.

 

“That is Bruce?” Volstagg asked again, disbelief in his voice.

 

“Again, it is.” Thor said in exasperation. At his tone Hulk turned and gazed at them, his mossy green eyes flicking from each face until it landed on Thor. His hulking mass strode over, and he squatted down. Slowly his large finger poked Thor in the chest, before sweeping his face.

 

“Protect home.” The Hulk said.

 

“Indeed, home is safe because of you.” Thor agreed leaning into the large hand that cupped his head. Hulk grunted the affirmative and began to shrink, the green fading from his skin.

 

Soon Bruce Banner was swaddled in Thor cape, held close to the prince’s chest.

 

“How much damage?” Bruce mumbled when he came back to himself.

 

“Not much, my love. Most of the damage was done to the walkways were battle took place, the building here are strong and it’s seems you cannot damage them like the one’s on Midgard.”

 

“Your mom?” Bruce asked again, voice groggy and barely away.

 

“Safe, and very grateful.” All he got in return was a hummed reply before the other was asleep. “I shall take him to our rooms.”

 

When Bruce finally woke up the following morning, he felt like shit. Rolling out of the sun which was right in his face, he found himself half on top of his lover. He groaned and snuggled closer.

 

“Bruce, we have to wake up eventually.” Thor rumbled laughter in his voice.

 

“Don’t wanna.” Bruce answered tucking his hands under the asgaridan’s shoulders. But within the next hour both men were up and dressed. Bruce tucked into long flowing robes that made his blush whenever Thor gazed at him. Thor pu of his armor which shined in the sun’s light.

 

“Let’s go to the feast, shall we?” Thor offered BRuce his arm, who took it.

 

“Feast?” Bruce yawned slightly, even as his stomach began to finally wake up. Grumbling it’s protests.

 

“We were victorious in battle, they would not feast without the guest of honor.” Thor said leading the shorter man towards the mead hall, with slow, relaxed steps.

 

“Are you always the guest of honor, because that sounds like it’d get boring after a while.” Bruce said with a smile, and was gratified when Thor laughed.

 

“I am not the guest of honor, my sweet. You are.” The prince pushed the door open to the hall and was greeted by loud cheers. Frigga descended from where she had been sitting and collected Bruce from Thor who grinned as Bruce’s helpless expression. The short man was walked to the front to stand in front of Odin, and Frigga spoke.

 

“My lord, I present to you Bruce Banner, the warrior who saved not only my life but your fair kingdom.” A cheer broke out among the assembled warriors, only to be silenced when Odin stood from his throne.

 

“Bruce Banner, Avenger of Midgard you have done a great service to this kingdom, and to me. You have proved yourself worthy as a warrior, and as a friend of Asgard. It is now, that if my son shall allow it, and you desire it, I will marry you.” Silence rang after Odin’s words, and Bruce stared up at the king before he smiled.

 

“If Thor wishes.” Bruce said with a small nod, and soon the golden prince was at his side hold his hand, while Odin married them and they said vows in the language of Asgard. IT was very surreal to Bruce, as he got pats on the back and was regaled with stories of past battles, and told of how amazing he had in battle, of the warriors he had protected. .

 

When Thor finally pulled them away from the party, both laughing as they walked down the hall towards their rooms, Bruce was well and truly happy.  In the back of his head, a grunt replied to the joy coursing through his veins and if it added a burst of happiness of it’s own that was Bruce’s little secret.

 

 


End file.
